


Hero

by ungrateful_sinner



Series: Trans Boy Hilbert [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions
Genre: But he is, Gen, It's not outright stated that Hilbert is trans, N is only mentioned, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, but he's mentioned enough to count as his own character, same with Reshiram
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 12:02:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13880460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ungrateful_sinner/pseuds/ungrateful_sinner
Summary: It was finally over.





	Hero

Awakening Reshiram had been, in Hilbert’s opinion, nothing short of a miracle.

 

The fact that this dragon,  _ this god, _ had chosen him was unbelievable.  And in that moment, Hilbert felt unstoppable.  He felt  _ whole _ .

 

Then came the battle.  The dragons clashed, and Reshiram’s pain was his own.  But in the end, Truth triumphed.  He thought it was over.

 

He was wrong.

 

Hilbert vividly remembered the look of despair on N’s face as he learned that he was just a pawn.  The panicked yell.  He remembered his own determination to defeat the monster that hurt his- rival?  Counterpart?  No.  His  _ friend _ .

 

He didn’t use Reshiram that time.  His other pokemon were more than eager to give the dragon a break.  Perhaps they could feel their trainer’s rage.  Or maybe they just wanted some of the action.  Either way, they won.

 

Everything after that was a blur.

 

Ghetsis was taken away, and N… 

 

N left.

 

Hilbert could vaguely recall tears running down his cheeks, but didn’t stop him.  N could take care of himself, right?

 

(Three days later and Hilbert decided that no, N could absolutely  _ not _ take care of himself.  He had been manipulated before -- what was going to stop it from happening again?

 

He left that night.)

 


End file.
